Protecting You
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Olivia is rattled by the encounter with Rob Miller in the restaurant. She goes straight to the person who has always made her feel safe and protected - her blue eyed partner for life. Just a short little thing set in current day. Rated T.


**I swear I haven't written an EO one-shot in ages. I haven't written much of anything here lately and I do apologize. I started a new job and so it's a little crazy and I barely have time to write. I've been working on this for over a week actually and finally, here it is.**

**So, this was inspired by last week (May 9th) episode of SVU. Olivia is rattled by Rob Miller after he comes up and introduces himself to Noah. She immediately decides to go to the one person who makes her feel safe - her blue eyed partner for life, the love of her life, who vows to do anything to make her safe.**

**Just a short little one-shot.**

**Please enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Protecting You [OneShot]**

This was the second time in two weeks that a wave of anxiety had washed over her at the sound of the disgraced lawyer's name. The first time had been two weeks ago when she had been helping her son, Noah, with his homework and heard that the disgraced attorney that had once represented the NYPD had been released on bail, to which she uttered a simple sentence of "son of a bitch" when she saw it. She had barely slept that night despite being snuggled into the arms of her fiancé, whom tried his best to comfort her and tell her that she would get him.

The second time was today - this moment - when she and Noah were attempting to have dinner together. Rob Miller had been watching them - according to Noah - and then came over and introduced himself to Noah, even going as far as to shake Noah's hand. Olivia didn't miss the look on Miller's face; one he gave her. It was almost threatening and sinister, and it immediately put her on edge. After he walked away, and after she made sure he was out the door, she looked back at Noah, who was none the wiser.

She needed to get the fuck out of here.

"Hey Noah," she leaned her elbow on the table and tried to mask how scared she was; "Let's go see Elliot; we can have dinner with him instead."

Noah immediately nodded, his face lighting up at the idea of having dinner with the man he saw as a father; "Yeah sure!"

Olivia nodded and stood up, quickly putting on her coat and grabbing her bag while Noah put on his coat as well. She then took his hand and after telling the host that they were gonna head out, they left. She did a quick sweep around once they got outside and quickly helped Noah into their car, then she got in herself. She checked the glove compartment and breathed out when she saw her badge and off duty weapon in there, then she grabbed her phone from her bag and dropped a quick text to her fiancé, Elliot, whom she hoped and prayed was in his office;

_'1:34pm - Coming to see you; need to talk asap'_

* * *

The ride to the 27th precinct was quick as there was limited traffic on the road that afternoon. Olivia clipped her badge and gun to her hip - more so for protection than anything else as she felt on edge - before she and Noah then headed inside. They went straight to the third floor to the Homicide unit and were told by the desk sergeant that Elliot was in his office. Olivia gave a head nod to the squad of detectives before walking towards the open door of Elliot's office.

"Elliot!"

Elliot Stabler looked up at the sound of the little boy's voice and immediately smiled. He dropped the file onto his desk before scooping the six-year-old up into his arms and hugging him.

"Hey buddy," Elliot pressed a kiss to his curls before putting him down; "You okay big man?"

"I'm great. Mom said we could come see you and have dinner together." Noah happily explained. Elliot chuckled before looking up at Olivia, who was giving him a small smile back. His smile faded slightly when he saw the look on her face; whatever she needed to discuss was urgent.

"I'm sure lunch can be arranged, pal; I can swing it," he then knelt down to his level and pointed out into the squad room; "Hey, go to Uncle Adam's desk; he's not busy so go see if he has snacks in his desk while I talk to your mother."

Noah raced off out of the office and went straight to the desk of one of Elliot's detectives, whom immediately scooped him up to sit on the desk as they shared a fist bump. Elliot chuckled at the interaction before closing the door to the office and turning back to his fiancé, whom was now standing there rubbing her hand down her face. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her forehead to capture her attention, and she rubbed her hands up and down his arms before snuggling into him properly.

"Baby, what's going on?" Elliot drew back a bit, tucking some hair behind her ear; "What's the matter?"

Olivia took a couple deep breaths to calm herself, and it was then that Elliot noticed the tears that had sprang into her eyes. He pulled her over to the sofa and sat down before pulling her into his arms.

"Baby, has something happened? I can't help if you don't tell me." He spoke softly as he stroked her arm. She nodded slightly, leaning into him as she finally revealed what had happened;

"Rob Miller came up to us while we were at the restaurant; Noah said he had been watching us and then he came over, introduced himself as a good friend of mine," she shook her head as she sat up, leaning her elbows on her knees as she buried her face into her hands; "I just had a really bad feeling, so that's why we came here."

Elliot shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, soothingly stroking her side as he spoke again; "You did the right thing. Look, we don't know what Miller is capable of, but I do know that I won't let anyone hurt you or Noah or the rest of my kids; I've got your backs. It's gonna be okay, baby."

Despite feeling like she wanted to strangle someone, she had to admit it warmed her heart to hear how protective Elliot could be over Noah as well; as if he were his own son. The little boy was six years old now, but Elliot had been a constant in his life since he was first adopted shortly before his first birthday considering he and Olivia were still close friends at the time. For the last three years – however, since shortly after Noah's third birthday – he and Olivia had been a couple and about six months ago, they had become engaged. Noah had been ecstatic at the news and was pleased to know that soon, the man he had always looked up to would soon be his father, and the older Stabler children he had grown to love and who loved him like he was a little brother would soon be his siblings as well. Olivia was quite happy as well; to finally be the husband of her best friend whom she had loved for so long, and to be becoming the stepmother of five wonderful children. She and Elliot were truly partners for life, but now in a much better sense of the word.

She just prayed that Rob Miller would not come around to mess up the happiness they had created.

"I just wish he'd fucking disappear," She grumbled as she sat up, the badass in her immediately coming into play; "God, he really had the balls to introduce himself to Noah? I should have emptied my clip in his ass; fucking done with his shit."

"And 'Badass Benson' seems to be back," Elliot remarked with a chuckle; "And you now that whatever you do, I'll back your play. We may not work together anymore but you're still my partner and I have your back, so I won't see a damn thing if you shoot him."

"Deal, then it's settled," she laughed a bit before shaking her head as she leaned back on the comfortable sofa in his office; "I feel like we should organize a protective detail."

"You're actually asking for a detail?" he raised an eyebrow; "You nearly kicked my ass when I put one on you; that was about three years into our partnership."

"That was before I had a child and before me and you were together," she shot a glance into the squad room at her adoptive son, whom was chatting with Adam and another detective named Thomas; "Look, I can call Fin to organize things; get an unmarked car on our block and one outside of Noah's school, and if I have to, I'll get Noah escorted to and from school."

"Think the school will be okay with that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know they won't, but this is the son of a couple cops; they can just deal with it." Olivia shrugged. She looked back out at Noah again and simply sighed to herself, but her attention was captured when Elliot pulled her into his lap.

"Hey…look at me," he stroked her cheek until she turned her head to look at him; "We'll get him, I promise."

Olivia nodded, before sighing and running a hand down her face; "I'll get unmarked cars on the blocks for all the kids too, and outside of Eli's school."

"Good idea," he kissed her cheek again before standing up along with her; "Look, the rest of this paperwork can wait until morning, so let's just grab some dinner and go home."

"And can you-"

"I'll call my kids and check on them to make sure everything's alright; I promise." He interrupted her as he already knew what she was going to say. She nodded and thanked him, and he grabbed up his things before flicking off the light to his office and walking out with her. Noah was having the time of his life talking to his detectives, leading Elliot to chuckle as he and Olivia wandered over to them. Noah hopped down from the desk and bid the two men farewell, and Olivia and Elliot bid them farewell before all leaving together.

* * *

Once at their apartment building, they parked in the garage then headed inside together. Once inside, Elliot did a sweep of their apartment and was pleased to find that no one was there, and nothing was out of place. Noah had gone to his room to change into his pajamas and Elliot had gone to the master bedroom to do the same, and Olivia made a phone call to Fin so that he could organize the protective details so that unmarked cars would be in their requested places; outside her apartment building, outside Noah's school, outside the residences of the Stabler children, and outside of Eli's school. After making sure everything was sorted, she ventured into the master bedroom and changed into her leggings and t-shirt before then venturing into the kitchen. She dished up their food and drinks just as the two emerged from their rooms, both of them dressed in comfortable clothes to wear to bed. The little family sat down and ate dinner together; Noah chatted happily about how great his day at school had been and Olivia had to admit that him talking about his school day was a welcome distraction from the chaos in her head.

After dinner, Elliot suggested they watch a little television together before bed. He had known that Olivia just wanted to snuggle up with them tonight and so thought this was a great idea. The three of them snuggled up on the couch together and watched cartoons; Elliot was in the middle, Olivia was on one side with her head on his shoulder, and Noah was on the other side of him, hugging his arm while leaning on him. After a little while, Noah let out a yawn, signaling that it was time for bed. They both put him down to bed and he was asleep about halfway through the story. Elliot went to tidy up their kitchen, while Olivia remained sitting on the side of Noah's bed for a bit, just watching him sleep, really for her own peace of mind. She sighed to herself as she tried her hardest not to let thoughts of Rob Miller get to her, but she just would do anything to make sure her the people she loved were safe from that monster.

She was so glad that she had a good man who had her back in this. She was strong enough to hold her own of course; she always had been a strong woman, someone who could bring a grown man twice her size to his knees. But still, it was nice to have someone to share life with, someone who would protect her just as much, so she didn't have to watch her own back as much while she was watching everyone else's.

It was nice to be building life with her protective partner – her world.

She leaned over and kissed Noah's head before slipping out of the room, leaving the door open halfway. Elliot had tidied the kitchen area and now was on the sofa with two glasses of wine, and she immediately joined him and snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her, and she closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of his beating heart.

He was there. He was protecting them all – his family.

They were going to be alright.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave some feedback if you don't mind. I'm sorry if it's a little meh; haha I haven't written in a couple weeks or so and I'm feeling a little rusty. Anyway, please...I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time xoxo**_


End file.
